Multimode communication devices (e.g., mobile communication devices) are continually increasing in popularity. Such communication devices include, for example and without limitation, network access points, cellular phones, paging devices, portable email devices and personal digital assistants with communication capability. Mobile communication devices, for example, provide the user with the capability to conduct communications while moving through a variety of environments.
Multimode communication devices typically have multiple independent radio circuits. For example, in an exemplary configuration, a multimode communication device may have a first independent transceiver for communicating with a first particular type of communication network (e.g., in accordance with a first communication protocol) and a second independent transceiver for communicating with a second particular type of communication network (e.g., in accordance with a second communication protocol). Each independent transceiver may, for example, comprise a plurality of filters and related circuitry that are specifically adapted for operation in accordance with a particular communication protocol. Thus, in particular operating scenarios, when the first independent transceiver is communicating, filters associated with the second independent transceiver are not utilized, and when the second independent transceiver is communicating, filters associated with the first independent transceiver are not utilized. Such a configuration and operation may be wasteful from a variety of perspectives (e.g., circuit size).
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.